Sans une Trace
by Spark Writer
Summary: Pour tous ceux qui se demandent et attendent ... voici ce qui est vraiment arrivé aux parents de Reynie. S'il vous plaît lire et relire!


Veronica Muldoon regardait par la fenêtre, admirant un ciel d'encre inondé d'étoiles. Elle aimait nuits comme ça, soirées d'été quand la pleine lune jeter niché dans les plis infinis du ciel des ténèbres. Les nuits où elle était assise à côté de lit de son fils bébé, et sourit à la solennelle, garçon brun aux yeux peu. Veronica reflète que son fils était un enfant remarquable, même s'il n'avait que deux ans. Il avait une sorte de curiosité et d'intelligence qui était étrange pour un enfant de son âge, bien que très agréable à ses parents. Elle layed une main doucement sur sa joue, et lui caressa, souhaitant qu'elle pourrait geler lui dans le temps, un petit garçon innocent. Il était difficile de le regarder grandir.

Encore plus inquiétant, c'était la réalité sinistre qui une bonne partie de gens connaissaient Veronica avait disparu. Tout simplement disparu sans laisser de trace. Qui plus est, pas de journaux semblait prêter aucune attention aux disparitions inquiétantes. Il est resté une sorte de danger calme, rapide et furtif comme un brouillard. Où cousine Véronique avait disparu, pas une nouvelle, n'a pas non plus Frank (le mari de Véronique) ont une idée d'où son partenaire d'affaires est allé. Le seul lien commun entre ces allées et venues mystérieuses de distance, était le fait qu'il n'y a jamais semblé y avoir de signes visibles de la lutte. Et plus souvent qu'autrement, voisins, collègues et membres de la famille des défunts, ne pourrait jamais assez rappeler ce qui s'était exactement passé. Leurs souvenirs restés assez brumeuse et malheureusement si, pour la police ont été laissés à se gratter la tête, et je me demande ce qui se passait. Bien sûr, il y avait des rumeurs ... quelque chose au sujet de la «urgence», quels qu'ils soient. Whispers sur le gouvernement à défaut, murmures au sujet d'une crise nationale venant en sens inverse ont été entendus, mais Veronica les mettre solidement sur son esprit, et était déterminé à rester au niveau dirigée. Elle n'était pas le genre de personne à sauter aux conclusions ou à devenir hystérique. Non, il doit y avoir une explication logique.

Mais Frank a pris une sombre vue, et a insisté pour que la famille de prendre des mesures de sécurité appropriées.

"C'est tout ridicule," Veronica avait protesté.

"Jamais le moins, nous avons d'être prudent," Frank avait répondu, son ton inquiet.

Maintenant, Veronica dirigé son regard vers le brasier de lumières qui était Stonetown centre-ville, et se frotta la tempe, les sourcils froncés. Elle désespérément espéré que le "urgence" était tout simplement une tentative du gouvernement à la publicité accrue, plutôt qu'une vérité fatale. Elle a refusé de laisser son fils, Reynie, être soumis à un tel péril. Si Veronica était bon à rien, il était d'être une mère. Elle a balayé ses cheveux ondulés brun sur une épaule, et lui baisa le front Reynie, prêt à se retirer pour la nuit. Comme elle se tourna vers les rideaux bleus petits, un spectacle étrange distraite. Deux silhouettes sombres se rapprochaient de la maison avec une vitesse considérable et la furtivité grande. Ils étaient larges épaules des hommes, des hommes en longues redingotes sombres. L'estomac de Veronica remis, et dans un mouvement rapide, elle éteint la lampe. Glissant de la fenêtre, elle se glissa dans le couloir et dans l'étude, où Frank assis, le visage masqué par une pile monstre de livres. "Frank", elle murmura d'urgence, "J'ai un mauvais pressentiment au sujet de ces deux hommes. Viens voir." Veronica Frank conduit à la fenêtre, et avec prudence tira le rideau de côté. Les hommes ont été disparaissant à l'arrière de la maison. Frank est allé un peu pâle, et il a demandé à Veronica de s'enfermer dans la chambre à coucher avec Reynie, et appeler la police.

"Et vous?" Veronica interrogé. «Je ne vais pas rester inactifs et laisser quelqu'un te faire du mal."

Mais Frank était véhément. Malheureusement, Veronica ne s'est jamais rendu à la chambre à coucher. Au son d'un son en cliquant sur clandestine, Frank est allé ramper en bas des escaliers, Veronica derrière lui.

Reynie, en toute sécurité dans son berceau, entendu tout cela, mais rien de tout cela n'avait aucun sens, il n'avait que deux ans. Mais il se sentait soudain très seul, et se mit à gémir doucement, nostalgie de la présence apaisante de sa mère. Il gisait là, en regardant son plafond, et l'écoute de ce qui se passait en dessous. D'abord, il y avait des voix, pas mal et de la ruse, qui ont augmenté sur les menaces en colère. Puis vint plusieurs accidents; mobiles Reynie, qui tremblait à chaque bruit. Et après cela, il y avait un bourdonnement étrange, deux bruits, deux bruits sourds sifflements, et le silence. Reynie ne pleure pas, car il ne pouvait pas imaginer un monde sans ses parents en lui, et il ne lui vint pas à être en difficulté. Dans le temps, il s'est endormi, une maison vide tout autour de lui.

Le lendemain matin, quand les personnes âgées Mme Wimpleton venu à la maison, en espérant pour emprunter un oeuf ou deux, elle a trouvé ce lieu: Une maison sinistrement sereine, dépourvue de gens à épargner pour bébé garçon l'Muldoon. Veronica et Frank étaient partis.

La police perplexe sur elle, les voisins fronça les sourcils et essaya désespérément de se rappeler quoi que ce soit, rien du tout, et la pauvre Mme Wimpleton pris Reynie de Stonetown orphelinat. Et c'est seulement Reynie, emmené de son domicile à jamais, qui pouvait sentir le faible sucrée et épicée eau de Cologne qui s'attardait dans la pluie qui tombe.

Undo edits


End file.
